


Il fragile cuore di Kaidou

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Esiste stagione più insopportabile dell’autunno? Per te, Kaoru non cc’è nulla di più odioso.Ogni anno si risvegliano ricordi che non vuoi rammentare perché sono i più struggenti che custodisci nel tuo fragile cuore.Partecipante al contest ‘E'nell'aria profumo d'autunno’ indetto da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di Efp





	Il fragile cuore di Kaidou

**Author's Note:**

> Nome sul forum: AtobeTezuka  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Note: Batata è un nome meno comune per indicare le patate dolci, le ho viste diverse volte negli anime cucinate sopra le foglie secche cui davano fuoco nel periodo autunnale.  
>  Storia Partecipante al contest ‘E'nell'aria profumo d'autunno’ indetto da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di Efp

Esiste stagione più insopportabile dell’autunno? Per te, Kaoru non cc’è nulla di più odioso.  
Ogni anno si risvegliano ricordi che non vuoi rammentare perché sono i più struggenti che custodisci nel tuo fragile cuore.  
  
Perché? Ovvio, no? L’hai visto spegnersi sempre di più, il tuo Momoshiro, per colpa di un male che i medici non erano riusciti a curare.  
Diventava sempre più debole ed esile al punto che avevi la sensazione che quel corpo potesse spezzarsi da un momento all’altro.  
  
Quell’autunno è stato il più struggente della tua vita.  
  
Momoshiro era il ragazzo che tutti credevano odiassi e anche lui stesso, almeno l’ha pensato fino a quando non hai avuto il coraggio di aprire il tuo cuore dichiarandoti prima che fosse tardi.  
  
Nei suoi confronti ti eri sempre comportato in modo aggressivo e bisticciavate di continuo.  
Quello era il tuo modo per mascherare il tuo vero interesse.  
Non volevi che scorgesse quanto in realtà lo amassi e soprattutto non volevi che i tuoi compagni di squadra notassero i tuoi sentimenti.  
Volevo mostrarti per quello che non eri, perché tu non avevi il coraggio di mostrare quanto in realtà fossi timido al punto che t’imbarazzavi per ogni minimo complimento: quel ragazzo introverso non poteva essere Mamushi!  
Dovevi essere il tenace ragazzo che dava il meglio di sé quand’era sotto pressione; il ragazzo aggressivo che tutti conoscevano, la vipera che chiunque temeva.  
Come potevi continuare a mentire a Momoshiro? A quel ragazzo non eri più riuscito a nascondere il tuo vero te, volevi mostrargli il lato più sensibile del tuo cuore prima che lui venisse a mancare.  
Ti eri preso cura di lui in quei mesi, avevi cercato di essere il ragazzo che in quei tre anni nessuno della Seigaku aveva mai visto: il vero Kaidou Kaoru!  
Quegli anni li rimpiangerai per sempre, ma era troppo tardi e tu non potevi far nulla di concreto per Momoshiro, solo stargli al fianco e vederlo morire di fronte ai tuoi occhi.  
  
Ogni giorno notavi che finiva con l’allontanarsi sempre di più da te e tu, Kaidou, ti struggervi per la sua sorte.  
Piangevi per quel ragazzo che ti aveva lasciato quell’autunno di cinque fa.  
  
Il tuo cuore così fragile, rimase gravemente ferito il giorno in cui ti lasciò per sempre.  
Quel ragazzo amichevole, quello che aveva sempre il sorriso sulle labbra e che chiedeva a tutti di chiamarlo Momo-chan, morì per un cancro che lo uccise troppo velocemente.  
Da quel giorno non potevi più sopportare l’autunno.  
  
Lo odiavi con tutto te stesso, perché non dovresti? Quei colori variopinti, le sfumature delle foglie morte, le disprezzavi con tutto te stesso. L’atmosfera di quel periodo ti ricordava troppo chiaramente l’ultimo autunno delle medie. Persino le patate dolci, ormai per te erano diventati insopportabili.  
Ti ricordava il giorno in cui tu e Momoshiro le avevate preparate con quelle foglie secche che avevi raccolto tu stesso fuori da casa sua, ma lui non era riuscito a dare nemmeno un morso perché quel giorno non aveva avuto nemmeno la forza di mordere quella batata*.  
  
Morì pochi giorni dopo e dall’ora ogni autunno ti ricorda quella dell’orribile giorno.  
  
Ogni anno lotti con tutto te stesso per non far scorgere agli altri il tuo dolore.  
Nessuno deve notare la tua fragilità né i tuoi amici e tanto meno i tuoi genitori.  
Nulla è cambiato in te, continui ad essere il ragazzo aggressivo delle medie, ma che ci puoi fare? Non riesci a condividere la tua angoscia preferendo affrontare da solo allontanando tutti da te.  
Sopportare l’autunno in solitudine, è l’unico modo che conosci per non far scorgere agli altri quanto pietoso sia il tuo aspetto con gli occhi rossi e gonfi per le lacrime che continui a versare.  
La sofferenza per aver perso Momoshiro è terribilmente profonda e nessuno deve scorgere la fragilità del tuo cuore, rimanendo da solo con i sentimenti che non sarai mai in grado di dimenticare.


End file.
